Cɑгtɑ pɑгɑ мi мuϵгtϵ
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: Querido Inuyasha, los años pasan. Sí, lo sé. No es un hecho que ignore. Y es un hecho que tú, mi cielo, deberías empezar a aceptar.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son en mayoría propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Hoda :3 **Aquí Flor al habla. Bueno, este fic se inspiró en una duda que siempre tuve acerca de cómo vivirían Inuyasha y Kagome sin que Inuyasha fuese humano, me refieron, Inuyasha tiene 200 años y todavía parece de 17/18. Estoy segura que Rumiko, quisiera seguir la serie -ojala lo hiciese- aunque sea con otros protas, siempre se encuentra una manera para solucionar los temas de los diferentes tiempos, más hablando de un anime de fantasía, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo un poquitin dramático, mientras me llegue la inspiracion para seguir con **мaduгaг** de Sessh/Rin, que dicho sea de paso no seguiré si no me apoyan -.-

Fuera de eso, ojalá que este one-shot sea de su agrado...

FlowerGreen

(04/08/14)

Edición (17/08/14) Porque me apresuré a subirlo lo antes posible y nunca lo edité sólo unos toques en el principio xd Si ven más errores, favor de decirme, sin pena, eso me ayuda :)

* * *

**Caгta paгa мi мueгte**

.

.

.

"Querido Inuyasha,

Los años pasan. Sí, lo sé. No es un hecho que ignore. Y es un hecho que tú, mi cielo, deberías empezar a aceptar.

Hacía quince años que conocía la era Sengoku. Eso vino a mi mente en mi trigésimo cumpleaños. Tú no lucías preocupado por eso, siempre te caracterizaste por dejar pasar los "detalles", como todo un desconsiderado arrogante; siempre te lo he dicho cielo, eres un maldito idiota.

Te veía todos los días corretear junto a nuestros hijos, con esa fuerza y energía que siempre tuviste. Era hermoso verlos, embargados en ese espíritu. Pensaba a veces que se divertían más sin mí. Con los años comprendí, que era porque no podía seguirles el ritmo.

Inuyasha, mi querido Inuyasha… ¿todavía recuerdas aquella vez que tendiste tu mano para sacarme del pozo, para vernos luego de tres años? Fue de esos momentos en la vida, en el que el tiempo fue infinito, donde todo alrededor se detuvo. Irónicamente si eso hubiese sido cierto, no estaría escribiendo esta carta, pero así de cruda es la vida, nos engaña, una y otra vez.

Nunca hicieron falta tus palabras, tampoco es que me hayas dedicado muchas, idiota. Pero aun así, sabía lo que sentías por mí. Cada mirada, cada sonrojo, cada pelea… demostrabas tus sentimientos de diversas maneras, que para mí no era difícil percibir.

Oh Inuyasha, me has hecho enojar tanto, tanto que he tenido ganas de matarte, literalmente… o por lo menos, hacerte un daño físico considerable. Querido, una vez hace muchos, pero muchos, años ideé un plan con hiedra venenosa, hormigas y una comida a la luz de las velas. Hiro todavía no había nacido. Afortunadamente, antes de empezar con la "ambrosía" me dijiste eso que nunca pensé que me dirías. Me dijiste que te arrepentías de haberme hecho llorar, que si yo lloraba, tú sufrías, ¿recuerdas eso, querido? ¿Cómo no enamorarme de ti todos los días, maldito?

Siempre me sorprendías con cosas nuevas a lo largo del tiempo que estuvimos juntos acerca de nuestra familia, nuestra vida en la aldea, incluso nuevas poses sexuales… Ja ja, discúlpame… llegados a este punto, lo único que odio, es que la aventura no pueda durar para siempre.

¿Sabes? En ese trigésimo cumpleaños, al mirarme al espejo, comprobé como una cana caía suavemente por mi flequillo. Me la arranqué ese día. No quería que la vieras, no quería que te preocuparas por algo que yo ya sospechaba de hacía unos años, algo que era inevitable. A veces lo olvidaba, pero tampoco se podía ignorar… y es que al mirarte, todavía seguías luciendo de diecisiete, cariño.

Al pasar los años, las arrugas empezaron a marcarse en mi rostro, todavía no había cumplido cuarenta, pero era inminente. Querido, los años pasan, lentos, fríos, como una sombra asesina que va siempre detrás de ti… yo lo sabía, pero quise ser egoísta, quise seguir con mi vida. Aún creo que hice bien en hacerlo, es decir ¿qué ganaba con separarme de ti? Ambos sufriríamos de todos modos.

Un día me animé a planteártelo, pero, cariño, ¡es que siempre fuiste tan terco! Por no decir idiota. Te negaste a escucharme, me dijiste que me veía bien, tan bien como siempre. Fue muy dulce, pero muy cobarde de tu parte.

Y mientras esta angustia crecía, los años no se detuvieron. Ellos son muy pérfidos, porque mientras nosotros nos deteníamos en nuestra felicidad, ellos seguían pasando, arrasando y destruyendo todo. O al menos eso pensaba a mis cincuenta años. Ya no me molestaba en teñir aquella capa semi-gris, semi-azabache que surcaba por mi cabeza.

¿Sabes? Varias veces deseé irme de una vez, así no podía preocuparlos más. No te sientas culpable cielo, no es algo que tú o yo podamos decidir. Pero… cada vez que te veía, caído, falto de vida, una parte de mi alma se quebraba.

Tu apariencia solo denotaba veinticinco pero yo ya iba camino a los sesenta. Ya no me sentía cómoda haciendo el amor contigo. Ya no quería que me besaras apasionadamente. Cada vez te veía más alejado de mí, y eso era porque yo me alejaba cada vez más y más de ti. La aceptación de mi cuerpo fue cada vez más y más difícil, sin mencionar mi estado de salud. Ya no podía jugar con los chicos… me sentía culpable en cierta manera, ellos siempre me vieron como una heroína, una mujer implacable, que sentaba a su padre con mucha facilidad –lo siento por eso, es que eres un idiota-. Luego… todo fue muy duro, ¿sabes? Ser más una carga que una madre.

Me has hecho muy feliz Inuyasha, la mejor aventura de mi vida, mi vida entera… Ahora, a los noventa y dos, tú sabes bien que no hay manera de volver, porque sabes, los años pasan, no perdonan, no vuelven… no esperan a que termines de comer, termines un proyecto, o que termines de criar a tus hijos. Pero, esos años que pasaron, tan malvados y traicioneros… fueron los mejores de mi vida.

Ahora entiendo que hay algo que los años no pueden destruir… y eso son los recuerdos, las memorias vividas, los sentimientos incrustados en nuestros corazones.

¿Qué más decirte? Soy pésima para las cartas. Oh, acuérdate de regar el jazmín que está en el patio trasero, me ha costado mucho trabajo hacerlo florecer en estos tiempos…

Ah, también acuérdate de felicitar a Shippō por lograr ganar el torneo de yōkais de mi parte… y ¿Te acordarás de mantener a Colmillo de Acero lejos de Hiro? Todavía es un crío… ¿Estarás a ahí cuando a Taiga le rompan el corazón, Inuyasha? Recuérdales todos los días que los amo, que esté donde esté, su madre los cuidará.

Quisiera haber estado por siempre con ustedes, sin embargo… no siempre tenemos lo que queremos, o por lo menos no de la manera en que esperamos que se presente… Prométeme, que intentarás ser feliz, como sea y con quien sea… te estaré vigilando idiota, más te vale intentar ser feliz. Inuyasha, te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?"

-Papá, ¿qué haces?

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga izquierda de su haori rápidamente y escondió la carta en la derecha.

-¡Keh, nada niñato!

-¡Qué no soy un niño, viejo!

El chico de aparentes veinte años se inclinó frente a él con un puño levantado.

-Basta los dos, estoy tratando de estudiar –Dijo la muchacha apareciendo en el umbral de la habitación.

Taiga miró a su padre y a su hermano menor luego de suspirar.

-No griten más por favor.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver el lugar donde había estado una vez su jazmín. Todavía se odiaba por haberlo dejado morir. Sonrió vacíamente al imaginar a Kagome sentándolo. Era un dolor que siempre extrañaría.

Un cálido contacto hizo que se estremeciera, como si cada capa de dureza en su corazón se deslizara como la arena en su puño. Su hija lo estaba abrazando.

-Papá, no es tu culpa –Murmuró la chica suavemente contra su pecho, consolándolo, adivinando los pensamientos de su padre-. Yo también la extraño.

Tan perceptiva como su madre. De apariencia, Taiga era un retrato de Inuyasha en mujer, pero con el cabello negro. Hiro, en cambio, era la viva imagen de Kagome, con los ojos dorados de su padre.

-Ya han pasado más de cien años… sin embargo, no hay un día que no piense en ella.

Taiga abrazó más fuerte a su padre y Hiro apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

La habitación, que una vez fue del matrimonio, quedó en profundo silencio.

* * *

_Si se molestaron en leer, tooodo el one-shot, no les cuesta nada dejarme su opinión en su review, a mí me entusiasma mucho y me anima a seguir escribiendo :) Gracias por leer -3-_


End file.
